Love Lasting All of Time Itself
by CrazehGurl628
Summary: Well, this wasn't supposed to happen I suppose... But I fell into the world of Doctor Who with me traveling with the Doctor. I, Rachel Parker, will tell you this story in third-person 'cos I CAN :P Rated K for now because there isn't much snogging, but at chapter 5 I'll have to put it at T because of cursing and snogging. Starts at 'Smith & Jones' & goes up to the 11th Doctor!
1. Smith, Jones, and Parker?

**Chapter 1: Smith, Jones, and Parker…**

"I better get home Addie, talk to you later!" A young brunette girl said to her best friend. Her name was Rachel Parker. She was a brunette girl with a navy blue streak in her hair, had grey-ish blue eyes, and had a thick Scottish accent. "I'm going to miss the only episode of Doctor Who I haven't watched yet!" She said to her blonde friend Addison. Addison was just a plain blonde, like any other blonde girl out there. "Oh, which episode?" Addison chuckled. Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed, "'Smith and Jones', I've watched every episode, _without _using Netflix and 'Smith and Jones' is the only one I haven't watched yet! So bye!" and just like that, Rachel ran off and disappeared in the distance.

"Alright! Time to watch some Doctor Who!" Rachel exclaimed, and turned on the TV.

An hour later after the episode finished, she yawned and sleepily mumbled, "I wonder if all this will happen to me…" and fell into a deep sleep.

She then heard a crowd of people talking and snapped her eyes open. _Where am I? _She wondered, and then turned around to see Martha Jones walking towards her, "Hey Rachel! How's it going?" she exclaimed.

Rachel tried not to act confused while smiling and said, "Can you tell me who I am? I sort of hit my head hard." Rachel asked with her thick Scottish accent. Martha smiled, rolled her eyes and said, "You are Rachel Parker, my best friend! You must really hit your head hard enough to lose about a half your memory eh?" Martha laughed.

"Anyways, come one Rach, we don't want to be late for work! Also Tish called, dad isn't listening, and mum's going mental! And-"Then a man came up to both of them, he said, "Like so," and took off his tie then happily said, "See?" and walked away. _Ha, that must be the Doctor. _Rachel thought.

They arrived at the Royal Hope Hospital and a man in full motorcycle gear bumps into Martha. "Oi! Watch it mate!" The figure turned, stared at Martha, then walks on.

Inside at their lockers, Rachel and Martha put on their white coats, and then both girls got an electric shock from the door.

"I was alright 'till this morning, and then, I don't know, I woke up and I felt all dizzy again. It was worse than when I came in." A middle aged woman complained. _Hmm, I remember her from this episode but what was her name? _Rachel thought.

The consultant Mr. Stoker thought about it, and then said, "Pulse is slightly thready. Well, let's see what Britain's finest might suggest. Any ideas, Morgenstern?" He looked over at a nervous young man, and he said, "Dizziness can be a sign of early onset diabetes." Stoker smiled and explained, "Hardly onset, if you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan."

_Oh yeahh, it was Finnegan! _Rachel thought to herself, trying not to smile. "Any more ideas? Swales?" Stoker said as he turned to a young woman. Swales straightened herself up and suggested, "Er, we could recommend a CT scan." Stoker sighed in annoyance, "And spend all our money? Jones? Parker?" He turned to Martha and Rachel. Martha said, "We could take bloods," "and check for Meniere's disease." Rachel said finishing Martha's sentence.

Stoker rolled his eyes and said, "Or we could simply ask the patient. What did you have for dinner last night? " "I had salad." Finnegan replied. "And the night before?" "Salad again." Finnegan said sounding slightly annoyed. Stoker calmly said, "And salad every night for the past week, contrary to my instructions. Salt deficiency, that's all. Simple, honest salt."

He was leading the group to the next patient and said, "Hippocrates himself expounded on the virtues of salt. Recommended the inhalation of steam from sea water. Though no doubt if he'd been afflicted with my students, results might have been rather more colorful.''

Stoker pushes the curtain around a bed, smiled, and said, "Now then. Mr. Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" _OH MY GOD THAT'S THE DOCTOR AND HE'S ONE OF OUR PATIENTS EEEEK! _Rachel thought and squealed inside her mind. The Doctor looked over at Rachel; he loved her at once, like love at first sight.

He kept looking at Rachel and dreamily said, "Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah." Stoker cleared his throat and said, "John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Parker, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." Rachel perked up, took the stethoscope, but then realized Martha was about to talk, and paid attention to her.

Martha had a serious look on her face and said, "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?"

The Doctor snapped back to reality and asked, "Sorry?" "On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and Rachel and took your tie off."

The Doctor looked really confused "Really? What did I do that for?" Martha looked really annoyed and said, "I don't know, you just did." The Doctor replied "Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses." Martha was really confused and asked, "Well, that's weird, 'cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?" The Doctor went back to staring at Rachel and realized she stared back. He dreamily replied, "No, not any more. Just me."

Stoker, sounding a bit impatient, said to Rachel, "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Parker." Rachel blushed and said, "Sorry, right. "

She felt really nervous and listened to the Doctor's heartbeats, surprisingly it soothed her down. She looked at the Doctor, and then he winked at her.

Stoker sounded really annoyed as he calmly said, "I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart Miss Parker?" Rachel replied, "Uh, I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart. And I guess you were too busy staring at the patient- Ouch!" Stocker gets and electric shock from the metal clip.

Rachel exclaimed, "That happened to Martha and me this morning!" The young man replied by saying, "I had the same this on the door handle!" and the young woman agreed saying, "And me on the lift!" Stoker chuckled and replied, "That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?"

The Doctor quickly responded, "Benjamin Franklin!" Stoker smiled and replied, "Correct." The Doctor looked into space and said, "My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked… And then I got electrocuted!" Stoker looked confused and said, "Quite, Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from a psychiatric, and next we have…"

The Doctor and Rachel stared at each other for quite a long time until they got to the next patient.

Rachel was making coffee for both Martha and herself while Martha was on the phone with Tish. Martha proudly replied to Tish "No, listen, I've worked out a plan. We tell Annelise that the buffet tonight is one hundred per cent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up."

"That's our inheritance she's spending, on fake tan. Tell you what, I'm not that far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a battle plan."

"In this weather? I'm not going out. It's pouring down!" _Hm, I can't remember why this happened, curse my bad memory _Rachel thought to herself

Tish was confused and said, "It's not raining here. That's weird. It's raining right on top of you, I can see it, but it's dry where I am."

"Well you just got lucky."

"No but it's like in cartoons. You know, when a man's got a cloud over his head."

"Yeah but listen, I'll tell you what we'll do." The Doctor walked past wearing a dressing gown, and he stopped in front of the door to get a nice long stare at Rachel, and then walked on.

And Martha kept explaining, "We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, about seven thirty, and we tell Leo get there at the same time so we can do all that birthday stuff. We tell Mum to get there for about eight thirty, nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and-"

Rachel got scared when she looked out the window; she grabbed her arm and said, "Martha…"

"What?"

"The rain…"

"It's only rain Rachel."

Tish said through the phone, "Martha have you seen the rain?"

Martha asked, "Why's everyone fussing about the rain?"

Tish and Rachel said in unison, "The rain is going up…"

The hospital tilted from side to side a lot while thunder and lightning struck.

The girls screamed as loud as they can as glass fell to the ground smashing.

Martha was the first one to say, "What the hell was that?"

"Are you alright?"

"I think so, yeah. It felt like an earthquake, or-"

"Martha? It's night. Look. It was lunchtime."

"It's not night."

"But it's got to be. It's dark."

Martha looked through the window and looked horrified, "We're on the moon…"

Rachel tried to look more horrified as Martha, which she successfully did. So she pumped her fist in her mind. "We can't be!" Martha replied, not arguing, "We're on the moon. We're on the bloody moon."

They were running to the Orthopedic Ward when Finnegan asked, "Have you seen-"Martha kept running, Rachel slowed down and said, "We're sorry Miss Finnegan, we can't!" and she ran and caught up with Martha.

Martha exclaimed, "All right now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out! Don't worry!" Rachel saw the Doctor draw back the curtain around his bed. And she remembered, _Oh yeah! _She ran towards the window and started to open it. Martha yelled, "What the hell are you doing? Don't do that! We'll lose all the air!"

Rachel turned to Martha and explained, "But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

Martha smiled at Rachel and said, "Ah, good point!"

The Doctor got dresses behind the curtain and pulled it open, "Yes! Very good point! Brilliant in fact! What were your names?" But he didn't look at both of them, he looked directly at Rachel.

Rachel blushed and said, "I'm Rachel, and this is Martha Jones." She gestured over to Martha, and Martha waved to the Doctor.

The Doctor walked another step closer to Rachel, "It was Parker, wasn't it? Well then, Rachel Parker, the question is, how are we still breathing?" Martha yelled, "We can't be!"

The Doctor looked at Martha and replied, "Obviously we are, so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or-"Rachel spoke up and said, "By the patient's lounge, yeah."

The Doctor flirtatiously asked Rachel, "Fancy going out?"

Rachel replied nervously, "Okay then,"

"We might die,"

"We might not,"

"Good. Come one. Both of you."

They arrived at the glass doors to the balcony, and they opened the doors and step out. They all take a deep breath.

Martha asked, "We've got air. How does that work?"

The Doctor replied, "Just be glad it does."

"Rachel and I have got a party tonight. It's my brother's 21st. She was invited, and my mother's going to be really, really-"

Rachel stared into space not knowing the Doctor was staring at her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at the Doctor. He asked, "You okay?"

Rachel replied, "Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Want to go back in?"

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful…"

"Do you think?"

"How many people want to go to the moon?"

Martha finished her sentence, "And here we are…"

The Doctor said, "Standing in the Earthlight."

Martha looked at him confused, "What do you think happened?"

The Doctor asked her, "What do _you _think happened?"

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home." Martha talked really fast, but surprisingly it was understandable.

The Doctor said sadly, "I'm sorry…"

"Yeah."

"I was there in the battle."

There was silence for a few seconds until Rachel spoke up, "Guys, I have something to confess."

The Doctor and Martha turned to her and listened closely.

"Well, I'm actually live in a Parallel universe where there's a show called Doctor Who and you guys are the main characters, so basically I know everything about your lives, future and past."

Martha looked really uncomfortable and the Doctor looked fascinated. Martha asked her, "Do you know if we'll get out of this problem?" Rachel looked at her and said, "I'm sorry Martha, but I can't tell you, it's dangerous to know your own future."

Martha confidently said to both of them, "I promise you Rachel, Mr. Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

Rachel told her, "It's not Smith. That's not his real name."

Martha looked at the Doctor and asked, "Who are you then?"

The Doctor replied, "I'm the Doctor." Martha smirked, "Yeah if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor."

"What people call you the Doctor?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title!"

The doctor picked up a pebble, and then said, "Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look, there must be some sort of-"he threw it out and it bounces off. Rachel finished his sentence, "Forcefield keeping the air in." Martha looked shocked, she asked, "But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" The Doctor asked both girls, "How many people in this hospital?" Martha answered, "We don't know. Around a thousand?" The Doctor replied, "One thousand people suffocating…"

Martha looked horrified, she asked them, "Why would anyone do that?" Rachel looked outside, and answered, "Head's up! Ask them yourself!" And 3 massive columnar pass overhead and land nearby. Columns of marching beings come stomping out.

Martha looked more horrified, she exclaimed, "Aliens! They're aliens! Real, proper aliens!"

The Doctor and Rachel simply said in unison, "Judoon."

The Doctor, Rachel, and Martha went over to the Mezzanine level to watch it all from above. The Doctor giggled, "Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop! I like a little shop!" Martha asked annoyed, "Never mind that! What are the Judoon?" The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but Rachel said something instead, "They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs." The Doctor smiled at her and she blushed a really deep red. Martha asked, "And they brought us to the moon?" The Doctor spoke this time and said, "Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop."

"What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for him." and gestured towards the Doctor who was nodding. Martha widened her eyes, "Why?" The Doctor and Rachel looked at her and they both raised an eyebrow. Martha replied, "Oh you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous! Stop looking at me like that!" The Doctor started waddling away and said to the girls, "Come on then."

They were at the Admin office, the Doctor was using is sonic screwdriver on a computer with Rachel sitting next to him. Martha turned and told them, "They've reached the third floor. What's that thing?" Rachel turned to look at Martha, "Sonic Screwdriver."

Martha rolled her eyes, "Well if you're not going to answer me properly." This time the Doctor turned and answered, "No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look." He showed the sonic screwdriver to Martha who rolled her eyes again. "What else have you got a laser spanner?"

The Doctor simply replied, "I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman. Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because I was just travelling past. I swear I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

The really confused Martha asked, "But what are they looking for?" The Doctor answered, "Something that looks human but isn't."

"Like you apparently." Rachel giggled and said, "Like him, but not him." Martha asked, "Haven't they got a photo?" The Doctor turned from his work to look at Martha, "Well, might be a shape-changer."

Martha looked like she was going to face palm herself but asked, "Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

"All of us?"

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first. Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever."

_Sorry Doctor gotta steal your line _Rachel thought and said, "I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up."Martha headed towards the door and said, "Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr. Stoker. He might know."

A few minutes later Martha ran into the Doctor and Rachel. "I've restored the back-up." The Doctor told Martha.

She had a look on her face that looked kind of like a mixture of horrified and relieved, and she said, "I found her." The Doctor and Rachel widened their eyes and said in unison, "You did what?" and one of the motorcycle men broke down Stoker's office door.

And in unison (again) the Doctor and Rachel said, "Run!" They head down the stairs, but meet Judoon coming off and divert onto another floor, followed by a motorcycle man.

They ran into a room and the Doctor sonics the door lock then Rachel and Martha get behind the radiation screen. "When I say now, press the button." Martha looked at him and said, "But I don't know which one." Rachel told Martha, "I know which one!"

The Doctor was messing with the x-ray machine while the man was battering the door off its hinges. It finally knocked down the door and came in.

The Doctor turned to Rachel and yelled, "Now!" Rachel pressed the button, and the man gets a massive dose of radiation and falls face down. Rachel quickly turned off the machine.

Martha asked, "What'd you do?" The Doctor simply answered, "Increased the radiation. by five thousand percent. Killed him dead."

Martha (again) asked, "But isn't that going to kill you?" _Ah, Martha, you have so many questions! _Rachel thought.

The Doctor explained, "Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out. I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it. If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go. Easy does it. Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out. Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Hold on." and dumped this left shoe in the trash can. "Done."

Martha looked at him confused, "You're completely mad." Rachel spoke up (finally), "Ah, you're right! He looks daft with one shoe." The Doctor looked down at his feet and said, "Good point Rachel." And he gets rid of the other shoe. "Barefoot on the moon." And Rachel laughed really hard in her mind. She was trying to hold back a giggle.

Martha asked, "So what is that thing? And where's it from, the planet Zovirax?" Rachel answered, "It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish."

"But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant."

Rachel and the Doctor saw that he left his sonic screwdriver in the x-ray machine, and it was fried. The Doctor looked at it and said, "My sonic screwdriver," Martha was trying to talk to him, "She was one of the patients but," Rachel gasped, "Oh my god your sonic screwdriver,"

Martha sounded a bit annoyed but kept explaining, "She had a straw like some kind of vampire," The Doctor kept complaining, "I loved my sonic screwdriver-"Martha screamed, "Doctor! Rachel!" And the Doctor threw the sonic screwdriver over his shoulder. Then said, "Sorry, you called me Doctor."

Martha rolled her eyes, "Anyway? Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood."

The Doctor widened his eyes and said, "Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless. No. Yes, that's it. Wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it!"

Rachel finished his statement by adding, "If she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!"

The 3 ran but hid behind a water dispenser. The Doctor looked at it and stated, "That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs."

Martha looked at him and asked, "What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something?"

"Oh, Humans!"

Before he could say anything else, Rachel finished his question, "We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions? Come on!"

Martha thought about it for a second, and then said, "I like that. Humans. I'm still not convinced you're an alien!"

They walk into a Judoon and surprisingly they scanned both the Doctor _and _Rachel. The leader of the Judoon group said, "Both non-human"

The Doctor and Martha looked at Rachel, Rachel widened her eyes, and they all screamed, "What?!" And they all ran, with weapons firing at the Doctor and Rachel.

They ran upstairs, and the Doctor said, "They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky. Where's Mr. Stoker's office?" And the girls replied in unison, "This way." and the 3 ran to Stoker's office.

They arrived at Stoker's office and Martha said, "She's gone. She was here." _Well of course, it's been 10 minutes! _Rachel thought. They all saw Stoker's body is really pale. The Doctor said, "Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore."

"What's she doing on Earth?"

The Doctor was opening his mouth but Rachel said it first, "Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on."

"Wait a minute." Martha walked over to Stoker and closed his eyes.

They were in the corridor and the Doctor was saying, "Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" he looks around and sees the sign to the MRI. "Ah, she's as clever as me. Almost." They hear the Judoon saying, "Find the non-humans. Execute." The Doctor turned to Martha and told her, "Martha, stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up." Martha asked, "How do I do that?"

"Just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly nothing." Then he kissed her. "And Rachel, this is not necessary but whatever." And he kissed Rachel but with more passion. When he let go he grabbed Rachel's hand and told her, "Come on!" Rachel asked, "Why me?"

"Well they cataloged me _and_ you non-human and right now we need to go!" and he pulled her towards the MRI room.

There are flashes of light coming from the room and the Doctor and Rachel enters. The scanner itself has energy dancing all over it, and Florence is in the control booth, working. Rachel exclaimed, "Have you seen them? There are these things! These great big space rhino things! I mean rhinos from space! And we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon!"

Then it was the Doctor's turn to talk, "And I only came in for my bunions, look. I mean, all fixed now. Perfectly good treatment. The nurses were lovely. I said to my wife, I said I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?"

But Miss Finnegan just looked at them and commanded to the slab, "Hold them" Then the Slab came in and grabbed both of them by both arms, bundling the 4 arms in its arms like he was holding a stuffed teddy bear.

Rachel tried to look confused while saying, "Uh, that big uh, machine thing. Is it supposed to be making that noise?" Finnegan rolled her eyes while saying, "You wouldn't understand"

Then the Doctor spoke up, "But isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same."

"The magnetic setting now increased to fifty thousand Tesla."

"Ooo, that's a bit strong, isn't it?"

"It'll send out a magnetic pulse that'll fry the brain stems of every living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles. Except for me, safe in this room."

The Doctor was about to say something when Rachel said it for him, "But uh, hold on, hold on, he did geography GCSE. He passed that one. And he told me all about it. Doesn't that distance include the Earth?"

Miss Finnegan smiled and replied, "Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

The Doctor said, "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman. Hence the bunions. Why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape."

"No, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien."

"Quite so."

Rachel acted surprised while saying, "No!"

"Oh yes."

The Doctor did the same while saying, "You're joshing me!"

"I am not."

"We're talking to an alien? In a hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

Rachel asked, still acting surprised, "So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?"

"Yes but I'm hidden."

"Right. Maybe that's why they're increasing they're scans."

"They're doing what?"

The Doctor said to Finnegan, "Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans up to setting two?"

Finnegan looked furious and scared at the same time, "I must appear to be human."

"Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife. She'd be honored. We can have cake."

"Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw."

"Oh, that's nice. Milkshake? I like banana."

Then Rachel giggled, "And I like blueberry!"

Finnegan smiled and said calmly, "You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady the man! If they increase their settings to three I will assimilate the girl."

Rachel looked horrified as the Slab forces the Doctor to his knees and turns his head so Florence has a clear shot at his jugular with her straw. He looked at Rachel with eyes that are saying 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'

The Doctor asked, "What are you doing?"

Finnegan laughed, "I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." and Rachel looked away as Finnegan sticks her straw into his vein and sucks in the blood.

A few minutes late Finnegan is still sucking away when the Judoon enter. The Slab drops the Doctor and Florence hides her straw in her handbag. The Slab also let go of Rachel and she ran over to the Doctor, kneeling beside him crying silently.

Florence tried to act scared, but failed, "Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright."

The Judoon said, "Scan him." They scanned him, then said, "Confirmation. Deceased."

Martha runs in and says, "No, he can't be. Let me through. Let me see him."

"Stop. Case Closed."

"But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him."

"Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"But she's not human"

Finnegan smiled and said, "Oh, but I am. I've been cataloged."

Martha screamed, "But she's not! She assimi- Wait a minute. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood?"

Martha took the Judoon's scanner and scanned her.

Finnegan calmly said, "Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like."

The Judoon said with no emotion, "Non-human."

Finnegan looked surprised, "But, what?"

"Confirm analysis."

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

Rachel bitterly said to Finnegan, "He gave his life so they'd find you."

The Judoon stated, "Confirm. Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

Finnegan complained, "Well, she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

"Then you confess?"

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!"

The Slab took one step and the Judoon fried him to ashes. The Judoon said, "Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution."

Finnegan dashes behind the screen and plugs in the MRI scanner. The Magnetic Overload sign comes on. Then she said, "Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" And 4 Judoon all fire and incinerate Finnegan.

The Judoon stated, "Case closed."

Martha looked at Rachel and said, "But what did she mean, burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something."

Rachel looked at Martha and said, "Lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."

"Hey! Judoon! Do something! Stop it!"

The Judoon looked at each other and said, "Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"What? You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?"

"All units withdraw."

"You can't go! That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault!"

Rachel stood up and grabbed Martha's arm, "Martha, we have to do CPR on the Doctor."

Martha look at Rachel and nodded. "Martha, I'll give him the air,"

"Rachel, you're risking your life-"

"Martha, I know what's going to happen if I die, and I can't tell you. Now take only sips of air, not gulps. And remember he has 2 hearts."

Martha nodded and the girls started the CPR procedure.

a minute later Rachel starts to gasp for breath. She takes a deep lungful and gives it to the Doctor. He wakes and she collapses. Martha was still up, since she was taking little sips of air. Martha told the Doctor, "The scanner. She did something." Energy is playing all over the hospital. The Doctor crawls to the scanner controls then realizes he doesn't have a sonic screwdriver any more.

"Dang it." The Doctor said.

He pulls apart the cables Finnegan had plugged together and the scanner turns off, then carries Rachel down the corridor with Martha behind him. The Judoon spaceships take off as the oxygen levels fall to zero.

They arrive at the hospital ward and he carries Rachel to the window. Then he said, "Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it."

And then it starts to rain. The Doctor smiles and says, "It's raining, Rachel. It's raining on the moon." A crash of thunder and big flash, and the hospital is back where it should be.

Later, the people are being taken to other hospitals. Martha and Rachel are sitting in the back of an ambulance.

Then they heard Tish call out, "Martha! Rachel! Oh, God! I thought you were dead! What happened? It was so weird, because the police wouldn't say. They didn't have a clue. And I tried phoning. Mum's on her way, but she can't get through. They've closed off all the roads. There's thousands of people trying to get in. The whole city's come to a halt. And Dad phoned, because it's on the news and everything. He was crying. Oh, what a mess. What happened? I mean, what really happened? Where were you?"

Martha and Rachel looked at each other and grinned, Rachel and Martha said in unison, "We've got a hell of a story to tell you!"

Later, both girls took a shower at their own house and met at Martha's home. They were getting ready doing each other's makeup. Laughing and talking, until Martha asked Rachel, "Rach, do you fancy the Doctor?"

Rachel blushed and said, "What? No! Never!"

"Oh Come on! Face it! You like him! Tell me the truth."

"Uh, okay! Fine! I do like the Doctor!"

"And also, he likes you too Rach! I see the way you look at each other!"

"But Martha, as you know I'm from a different parallel universe than you and he used to fancy a woman named Rose. I can't just go for it just like that."

"Alright then, no time to lose! We've got to go to Leo's party!"

"Yeah! And party our asses off!"

During the party Martha's mum, dad, and dad's girlfriend get in a fight. As they walk away, Leo and Tish follow them.

Rachel smirked, "Ah, families, always getting into fights."

Martha replied, "I know right?"

Then both of the girls see the Doctor standing on the corner. He backs away and the girls follow.

When they came into alleyway they see the Doctor leaning against the TARDIS.

Martha said to him, "We went on the moon today."

The Doctor stated, "A bit more peaceful than down here."

"You never even told us-"

Rachel looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Martha nodded then said, "Okay, you never even told _me _who you are"

"The Doctor"

"What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that."

"I'm a Timelord"

"Right! Not pompous at all then."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and she and the Doctor smiled at each other. The Doctor said to both girls, "I just thought since you guys saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip."

Rachel beamed, "YES! Thank you!" she ran over to him and hugged him.

The Doctor hugged her back and looked at Martha, "Well what about you then?"

Martha smirked, "What, into space?"

"Well-"

"But I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad."

Rachel playfully pouted at Martha then laughed, "Well if it helps, he can travel in time as well."

Martha's mouth dropped, she said, "Get out of here!"

"He can!"

"Come on now, that's going too far!"

"He can prove it!"

"I'd like to see him try!"

Rachel nudged the Doctor to prove Martha wrong. He grinned and steps inside the TARDIS and it dematerializes. Martha reaches into the space where it had been. Then it rematerializes again and the Doctor comes out holding his tie in his hand. He smiles saying, "Told you."

Martha looked surprised while saying, "No, but, that was this morning. Did you? Oh, my God. You can travel in time. But hold on. If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell us not to go in to work?"

Rachel turned to Martha and said, "Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks."

"And that's his spaceship?"

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS and said, "It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate."

Rachel laughed, "Well take a look!" She skipped inside the TARDIS and flopped into the TARDIS chair. The Doctor giggled and stepped inside and leaned against the console.

Martha was the last one to enter, and her mouth dropped, "No, no, no."

She went outside and looked at the small box. Her mouth dropped again, "But it's just a box. But it's huge."

She stepped inside the TARDIS again and Rachel couldn't help but laugh. Martha looked around saying, "How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside." The Doctor sarcastically said, "Is it? I hadn't noticed." And he went to g the door shut, Rachel giggled and said, "Right then, let's get going."

Martha looked confused, "But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"

The Doctor was fiddling with the TARDIS controls, then he looked up and said, "Just me."

"All on your own?"

"Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had. There was recently, a friend of mine. Rose, her name was. Rose. And we were together. Anyway."

Rachel tried to hold back tears, and surprisingly she did so well. Rachel asked the Doctor, "Doctor, how am I a Timelord?"

The Doctor looked at her, "I don't know, did you work out everything in your head today then we were on the moon?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Have you checked your heartbeat?"

"uh… no?"

"Ok, you checked my heartbeats, my turn to check your heartbeat or heartbeats."

He took out a stethoscope and listened to her heartbeats, the Doctor said after a minute, "Yep! You are a Timelord!" and Rachel beamed.

The Doctor turned to look at the feeling-awkward Martha, then said, "Martha it's not like you're replacing her."

Martha crossed her arms and said, "Never said I was."

"Just one trip to say thanks. You get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own."

_Suuurrreeee _Rachel thought

"You're the one that kissed me."

"That was a genetic transfer."

"And if you will wear a tight suit."

"Now don't!"

"Then travel all the way across the universe to ask her on a date!" and Martha gestured over to Rachel.

The Doctor and Rachel widened their eyes, "WHAT?!" they said in unison.

Martha chuckled, "It's obvious you 2 fancy each other!"

Rachel snapped playfully, "Well we'll see about that later!"

The Doctor said, "Sure. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomaliser-"

He got cut off my Rachel saying, "fire up the helmic regulator-"

"And finally, the hand break."

"Ready?"

Martha answered, "No."

The Doctor and Rachel say in unison, "Off we go!"

The TARDIS dematerializes with a big jolt. They hand on for dear life.

Martha laughed, "Blimey, it's a bit bumpy!"

The Doctor laughed and replied, "Welcome aboard, Miss Jones and Miss Parker!"

Rachel and Martha said in unison, "It's our pleasure, Mr. Smith!"


	2. The Shakespeare Code

**Chapter 2: The Shakespeare Code**

**Hello my fabulous readers! I never really did an author's note on my first chapter so I'M DOING IT NOW WOO HOO XD So Hope ya like my story and READ UNTIL THE END OR I WILL SEND DALEKS TO EXTERMINATE YOU! X3**

The TARDIS is still bucking, and Martha and Rachel are hanging on to the console. Martha asked the two Timelords, "But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?"

Rachel and the Doctor rolled their eyes. "Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight." Rachel answered in her slurred Scottish accent.

The TARDIS comes to a halt, and Martha falls to the floor. She looked at the Doctor and asked, "Blimey. Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" The Doctor had a kind of guilty-pleasure look on his face and replied, "Yes, and I failed it. Now, make the most of it. I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door, brave new world."

Martha asked, "Where are we?" Rachel smiled and replied, "Well let's take a look!" Rachel skipped over to the door.

The Doctor held out the door for her after Martha went outside and said, "After you." Rachel blushed and walked out the door, with a strand of hair in front of her face.

The Doctor noticed it and said, "Here let me get that for you." and pushed the hair behind her ear. She blushed a deeper red and replied, "Thanks." and perked up and look at Martha when she said, "Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God, we did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I got to get used to this whole new language. When are we?"

The Doctor, instead of telling her where they were, he said, "Mind out." and pulled Rachel and Martha back as a man empties his slop bucket from an upstairs window. The man says, "Gardez l'eau!" Rachel stared in disgust at the slop in front of her, "EWW!"

The Doctor finally answered Martha's question, "Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that." Martha rolled her eyes and told him, "I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift A+E. But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

The Doctor and Rachel looked at her confused, and then Rachel asked, "Of course we can. Why do you ask?"

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race."

"Tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies."

Then the Doctor added, "What have butterflies ever done to you?"

Martha thought about it, and then said, "What if, I don't know, what if I kill my grandfather?"

"Are you planning to?"

"No."

"Well then."

"And this is London?"

Rachel, giggled, and then replied, "I think so. Around about 1599."

Martha looked a bit scared and said, "Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?"

The Doctor asked her, "Why would they do that?"

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed." and Martha gestured over to her own face.

Rachel answered, "We're not even human!" and gestured over to herself and the Doctor. The Doctor also added, "Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time."

Rachel looked over to a man shoveling horse poop into a bucket and said, "Look over there. They've got recycling." while pointing to the scene.

"Water cooler moment," Rachel gestured over to two men talking at a water barrel, and hear one of them say, "…and the world will be consumed by flame!"

The Doctor finished the statement, "Global warming. Oh, yes, and entertainment. Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark, right next to-"

The Doctor gets Rachel and Martha to run along from the south end of old London Bridge, past St Mary Ovarie - Southwark Cathedral - to a view of.

The Doctor finishes his own sentence, "Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetradecagon. Fourteen sides." Rachel said to Martha, "Containing the man himself." and smiled.

Martha asked, surprised, "Whoa, you don't mean, is Shakespeare in there?"

Rachel nodded and the Doctor said, "Oh yes,"

Martha asked Rachel, "Miss Parker, would you accompany the Doctor to the theatre?"

Rachel and the Doctor widened their eyes and said in unison, while blushing, "No!"

Martha laughed and said, "Too bad!" and pushed Rachel into the Doctor. They were both blushing really hard as they walked to the theatre.

Martha told them, "When I get home, I'll tell everyone I've seen Shakespeare, and then I could get sectioned!"

A few minutes later a performance has just finished, and the packed audience of about three thousand are applauding the actors. The Doctor, Rachel, and Martha have been watching with the rest of the ordinary folk in the pit. Martha tried to talk to the Doctor and Rachel by talking over the crowd, "That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah?"

Rachel laughed, "London never changes."

"Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare. Author! Author! Do people shout that? Do they shout Author?"

Then they heard a man yell, "Author! Author!" Then the whole crowd take up the chant. The Doctor looked at the girls and said, "Well they do now!" Then Shakespeare comes onto the stage, very full of himself, to rapturous applause.

Martha looked at Shakespeare and says, "He's a bit different from his portraits."

The Doctor smiled and explained, "Genius. He's a genius. The genius. The most human human there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak. Always he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

The applause died down as Shakespeare was about to speak, instead of wise words, he said, "Ah, shut your big fat mouths!" and an explode of laughter burst throughout the audience.

"Oh, well."

Rachel laughed, "You should never meet your heroes!"

Shakespeare spoke again, "You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that. Oh, that's a wig." and pointed to a man. "I know what you're all saying. Loves Labor's Lost, that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius."

Shakespeare suddenly goes rigid and blank. Then says, "When? Tomorrow night. The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it Loves Labor's Won!"

A short while later, everyone is filing out of the theatre. Martha spoke up, "I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of Loves Labor's Won!"

The Doctor explained, "Exactly. The lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumors. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. And no one knows why."

"Have you got a mini-disc or something? We can tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint."

Rachel looked at her, "Uh, no."

Martha thought about it, "That would be bad."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well how come it disappeared in the first place?"

The Doctor answered, "Well, I was just going to give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer." and Rachel beamed.

A short while later, the Doctor burst into Shakespeare's room and said, "Hello! Excuse me, not interrupting, am I? Mister Shakespeare, isn't it?"

Shakespeare groaned, "Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove." and spots Martha and Rachel.

Rachel noticed this and hid behind the Doctor grabbing on to the sleeve of his jacket. A second later Shakespeare said, "Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me. You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

A woman rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muses." and with that everyone left.

Shakespeare took a look at Martha, then at Rachel which made her grip tighter. The Doctor put an arm around her and rubbed her back.

Shakespeare finally said, "Sweet ladies. Such unusual clothes. So fitted. "

Martha looked flattered and said, "Uh, verily, forsooth, egads."

The Doctor looked weirded out and said to Martha, "No, no, don't do that. Don't." And the Doctor shows Shakespeare his psychic paper. The Doctor stated, "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and these are my companions, Miss Rachel Parker and Miss Martha Jones."

Shakespeare laughed, "Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank."

"Oh, that's very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius."

Martha took the paper and argued, "No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones. It says so."

Shakespeare leaned towards Martha and argued back, "And I say it's blank."

The Doctor took back his paper and said, "Psychic paper. Uh, long story. Oh I hate starting from scratch!"

Shakespeare smiled and replied, "Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who are your delicious blackamoor and creamy ladies?"

Rachel stared in horror at Shakespeare and buried her face in the Doctor's jacket, and the Doctor held her tighter. Martha had a sassy look on her face and said, "What did you say?"

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"It's political correctness gone mad. Uh, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia."

Then a man in expensive clothes and wearing a gold chain of office enters. He is the official censor, from the Lord Chamberlain's office.

His name was Lynley, and he scolded, "Excuse me! Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behavior. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mister Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

Shakespeare looked pretty go-with-the-flow and said, "Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round."

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!"

"I can't."

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled."

Martha asked, "It's all go around here, isn't it?"

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labor's Won will never be played." Lynley leaves and goes down the stairs.

Martha sighed, "Well then, mystery solved. That's Love's Labor's won over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know, more mysterious."

A man's scream comes from the street, then a woman's. The four rush out to investigate. Then a woman screams, "Help me!"

Lynley staggers back in, spewing copious amounts of water. Martha looked horrified and said, "It's that Lynley bloke."

The Doctor rushed to him and said, "What's wrong with him? Leave it to me I'm a doctor."

"So are we, near enough." and pulled Rachel and herself to where the Doctor is. Then Lynley collapses.

Martha explained to Lynley, "Got to get the heart going. Mister Lynley, come on. Can you hear me? You're going to be all right." Martha starts to clear Lynley's airways for CPR, and water gushes out. Martha looked horrified, "What the hell is that?"

Rachel looked at her and said, "I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water. He drowned and then, I don't know, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow."

The Doctor looked at the woman named Dolly, and said, "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humors. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

Dolly replied, "Yes, sir."

A young woman named Lilith said to Dolly, "I'll do it, ma'am." and Lilith leaves, smiling

Martha asked the Doctor, "And why are you telling them that?"

The Doctor sighed, "This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"Okay, what is it then?"

The Doctor and Rachel said in Unison, "Witchcraft."

They head back in Shakespeare's room and Dolly announces, "I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, Miss Parker, and Miss Jones are just across the landing." and leaves.

Shakespeare sighs, "Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?"

Martha replied, "Where a woman can do what she likes."

"You, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

The Doctor tensed up a bit and answered, "I do a lot of reading."

"And you Miss Parker, you seem to feel safe around this man but not be his partner. How so?"

Rachel tensed up and ran to the room the three were assigned, rushed to the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. She hears the conversation Martha and the Doctor are having.

Martha asks jokingly, "It's not exactly five star, is it?

The Doctor replied, "Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse."

"I haven't even got a toothbrush."

"Oh. Uh. Ah, here, contains Venusian spearmint."

"So, who's going where?"

"We'll manage, come on."

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's all a little bit Harry Potter."

"Wait 'till you read book seven. Oh, I cried."

"But is it real, though? I mean witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"

"Of course it isn't!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be. Are you going to stand there all night?"

"Budge up a bit, then. Sorry, there's not much room. Us two here, same bed. Tongues will wag."

"There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that. No, there's something I'm missing, Martha. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. Rose'd know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing. Still, can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow."

"Great."

When Rachel didn't hear anything she quietly came out of the bathroom. The Doctor was lying back-to-back with Martha on the bed, but he was still awake. On Martha's side there wasn't any space left. Rachel thought, _Might as well sleep on the Doctor's side._

She went over to the Doctor's side and asked, "Can I come in? I'm pretty tired."

The Doctor nodded and made a bit of space, but not enough space that there was distance between them. So Rachel got in, and she was front-to-front with the Doctor, squished against him. They were both blushing very hard but the other didn't notice since Rachel's face was buried in the Doctor's jacket.

Rachel asked, "Doctor?"

The Doctor answered, "Yeah?"

"How am I a Timelord here but not in my parallel universe?"

"I don't know. This time, I really don't know."

"Okay, nighty night Doctor."

"Night."

The Doctor wrapped an arm around her and held her tightly, and Rachel cuddled against him and his scent lulled her to sleep.

A few hours later she heard an ear piercing shriek. The Doctor, Rachel, and Martha jump out of the bed and run to Shakespeare's room, and he's just waking up.

Shakespeare sleepily asked, "What? What was that?"

Dolly has collapsed. Rachel and Martha go to the window and see an archetypal witch on a broomstick silhouetted against the full moon.

The Doctor answered to Shakespeare, "Her heart gave out. She died of fright."

Rachel ran to the Doctor and tugged his sleeve and said, "Doctor."

"What did you see?"

"A witch."

Later, a cockerel crows and dogs start barking at the rising sun.

Shakespeare told them sadly, "Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place when we all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

The Doctor replied, "Rage, rage against the dying of the light."

"I might use that."

Rachel replied, "You can't. It's someone else's."

Martha explained, "But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright, and they were both connected to you."

Shakespeare said, offended, "You're accusing me?"

"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

"I have? When was that?"

The Doctor told him, "Not, not quite yet."

"Peter Streete spoke of witches."

Martha asked, confused, "Who's Peter Streete?"

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the globe."

Rachel realized something, "The architect. Hold on. The architect!"

The Doctor realized something too, and then said, "The architect! The Globe! Come on!"

And they all ran to the Globe Theatre.

The Doctor walked around and said, "The columns there, right? Fourteen sides. I've always wondered, but I never asked. Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?"

Shakespeare answered, "It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well."

Rachel said, "Fourteen. Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen."

Martha suggested, "There's fourteen lines in a sonnet."

The Doctor said, "So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets. Oh, my head. Tetradecagon. Think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

Shakespeare rolled his eyes and replied, "This is just a theatre."

"Oh yeah, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage; say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy. Change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. But if you exaggerate that."

Rachel replied, "It's like the TARDIS. Small wooden box with all that power inside."

"Oh. Oh, Rachel Parker I like you. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

Rachel blushed the deepest red in the world but covered it with her hair.

Shakespeare argued, "You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place, lost his mind."

Martha asked, "Why? What happened?"

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

The Doctor asked him, "Where is he now?"

"Bedlam."

Martha looked really confused, "What's Bedlam?"

"Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse."

The Doctor grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her towards the direction he's going and said to all of them, "We're going to go there. Right now. Come on."

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand."

Two young men enter and Shakespeare gives them a few sheets of paper and says, "Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round, learn it, speak it. Back before curtain up. And remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know, the Queen might turn up. As if. She never does."

They are walking in Southwark and Shakespeare asks Martha and Rachel, "So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors."

Martha simply said, "This country's ruled by a woman."

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you ladies are royal beauties."

Rachel ran to the Doctor and swung her arms around him shuddering at the fact that Shakespeare was flirting with her. The Doctor wrapped an arm around her and held her tightly.

Martha rolled her eyes and replied, "Whoa, Nelly. I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country."

Shakespeare laughed, "But Martha, this is Town."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and told both of them, "Come on. We can all have a good flirt later."

"Is that a promise Doctor?"

Rachel told him, with sass, "Oh, fifty seven academics just punched the air. Now move!"

And they all ran to the Madhouse and Rachel was holding the Doctor's hand.

They arrived at the madhouse and the keeper asked, "Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam."

The Doctor screamed, "No, I don't!" and seemed pretty mad. Rachel squeezed his hand and he calmed down.

"Well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies." The Keeper of the Hospital walks on down the corridor.

Martha looked annoyed, "So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"

Shakespeare sighed, "Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia."

Rachel got a bit mad and yelled, "But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?!"

The Doctor looked at her with eyes that said, _Stop it, please, it'll make things worse if you keep going._

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

Martha asked, "Mad in what way?"

Rachel told her, "He lost his son."

Shakespeare explained sadly, "My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

Rachel hugged the Doctor tightly and said to Shakespeare, "I didn't know. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be. Oh, that's quite good."

The Doctor told him, "You should write that down."

"Maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

The keeper shouted to them, "This way, my lord!"

They arrive at Streete's cell and a hunched figure in rags has his back them. The Keeper told them, "They can be dangerous, my lord. Don't know their own strength."

Rachel sharply turned towards the keeper and looked at him with a soul piercing stare, and then said, "I think it helps if you don't whip them! Now get out!" The keeper was startled and leaved.

The Doctor asked, "Peter? Peter Streete?"

Shakespeare sighed, "He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him."

"Peter?" The Doctor touches Streete's shoulder and Streete raises his head, staring.

The Doctor puts his fingers on Streete's temples. _Ooh! It's mind meld time! _Rachel thought. The Doctor explained, "Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A Winter's Tale. Let go. That's it. That's it, just let go."

He lies Streete down on his cot, and Streete looked a bit startled. Rachel came over, touched his shoulder, and whispered, "Shhh, calm down." and surprisingly, it calmed him down.

"Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

Streete explained, "Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. They whispered. Psst. Psst. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. Their design! The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done they snapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city? Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?"

"All Hallows Street."

A 'Witch' named Doomfinger suddenly came and said, "Too many words."

Martha screams, "What the hell?"

"Just one touch of the heart."

The Doctor yelled, "NO!"

Rachel ran over to the Doctor, hugged him tightly and buried her face into his jacket, she couldn't see anything but hear the ear piercing shriek of Peter Streete dying.

Shakespeare said almost happily, "Witch! I'm seeing a witch!"

Doomfinger asked, "Now, who would be next, hmm? Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

Martha yelled, "Let us out! Let us out!"

The Doctor answered Martha, "That's not going to work. The whole building's shouting that."

Doomfinger asked again, "Who will die first, hmm?"

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers."

Martha told him, "No! Don't!"

Shakespeare asked, "Doctor can you stop her?"

Doomfinger asked, "No mortal has power over me."

Rachel looked at her and said, "Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one. If I can just know you."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us."

The Doctor answered, "Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think. Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy. Ah! Fourteen! That's it! Fourteen! The fourteen stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

Doomfinger screams and vanishes in a slow flash of light. Martha asked, "What did you do?"

" I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic."

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

Shakespeare asked, "Use them for what?"

Rachel answered, "The end of the world."

They got back to Shakespeare's room and the Doctor stated, "The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."'

Shakespeare answered, "Well, I'm going for real."

Martha asked, "But what do they want?"

The Doctor answered, "A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?"

"I'm looking at the man with the words."

Shakespeare said, "Me? But I've done nothing"

Martha asked Shakespeare, "Hold on, though. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?"

"Finishing the play."

Rachel asked him next, "What happens on the last page?"

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual. Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them."

The Doctor told him, "That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words like a spell, like a code. Love's Labors Won. It's a weapon. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that." Shakespeare seemed very happy about that.

The Doctor looks at a hopelessly inaccurate map, and points to one of the three marked streets. The Doctor explained, "All Hallows Street. There it is. Rachel, Martha, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play."

Shakespeare answered, "I'll do it. All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

Martha rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't complain."

"I'm not. It's marvelous. Good luck Doctor."

The Doctor replied, "Good luck, Shakespeare. Once more unto the breach."

"I like that. Wait a minute, that's one of mine!"

Rachel turned to him and said, "Oh, just shift!" while following the Doctor out the door.

They arrive at All Hallows Street and the Doctor says, "All Hallows Street, but which house?"

Martha asked, "The thing is, though am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me. I'm living proof."

" Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know. Back to the Future. It's like Back to the Future."

"The film?"

Rachel replied, "No, the novelization. Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"And he starts fading away. Oh my God, am I going to fade?"

The Doctor answered, "You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it."

Rachel looked at him and asked, "What about me?"

"You'll just go back to your own parallel universe."

Rachel replied, choking on tears, "B-but I don't want to go." and she hugged the Doctor tightly and he hugged back and kissed her forehead.

"I know. But come on, which house is it?" A door creaks open invitingly. The Doctor said again, "Ah. Make that witch house."

They went inside the house and they see Lilith standing in the middle of the room. The Doctor said to Lilith, "I take it we're expected."

Lilith laughed, "Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time."

Martha told Rachel and the Doctor, "Right then, it's my turn. I know how to do this. I name thee Carrionite! What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

"The power of a name works only once. Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones."

Martha falls backwards into Rachel and the Doctor's arms. Rachel asked Lilith a bit harshly, "What have you done?"

"Only sleeping, alas. It's curious. The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Rachel."

Rachel had a surge of pain, grabbed onto the Doctor and then it stopped immediately . Lilith laughed, "The name has more impact on her when not in contact with the man. But the name has only a little less impact. She is somehow out of her time and world yet it seems she belongs here. And as for you Sir Doctor." but nothing happened.

Lilith sarcastically acted surprised and said, "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches."

The Doctor said to Lilith, "The naming won't work for me."

"But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant Rose."

"Oh, big mistake. Because that name keeps me fighting. The Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?"

"New words. Glittering, from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare."

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?"

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmm. Busy schedule. But first you've got to get past me."

"Oh, that should be a pleasure, considering my enemy has such a handsome shape."

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not going to work on me."

"Oh we'll see." and with that she plucked some hairs from his head.

"What did you do?"

"Souvenir."

Rachel told her, "Well give it back."

"Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." Lilith wraps his hair round a wooden doll, while Martha wakes up slowly.

"Now, you might call that magic. I'd call that a DNA replication module."

"What use is your science now?" Lilith stabs the doll, The Doctor screams and falls. Lilith flies away.

Martha ran over to the Doctor and Rachel, "Oh my God, Doctor. Don't worry, I've got you. Hold on, mister. Two hearts?"

The Doctor told Martha, "You're making a habit of this. Ah! I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" Martha hit him on the chest.

The Doctor told Rachel, "Dah! Other side." Rachel hit him on the other side.

The Doctor added, "Now, on the back, on the back." Rachel hit him on the back, then the Doctor added again, "Left a bit." Rachel hit him again, then the Doctor stood up stretching and saying, "Dah, lovely. There we go. Badda booma! Well, what are you standing there for? Come on! The Globe!" and they ran out.

Rachel told the Doctor, "We're going the wrong way, dummy!"

The Doctor argued, "No we're not!"

The Doctor turned around and ran the other direction and said, "We're going the wrong way!"

They see a red glow hang over the Globe. Rachel screamed, "Stage door!"

A storm rages over the building. The audience panic and run, but the witches slam the doors shut to stop them. The Doctor, Rachel, and Martha arrive backstage and find Shakespeare waking up.

The Doctor looked at him with a 'WTF' face and said to him, "Stop the play. I think that was it. Yeah, I said, stop the play!"

Shakespeare complained, "I hit my head."

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald. I think that's my cue!"

The Carrionites exclaimed, "Now begins the millennium of blood!"

The Doctor runs out onto the stage, followed by Rachel, Martha, and Shakespeare.

Lilith spoke to the other two Carrionites, "The Doctor. He lives. Then watch this world become a blasted heath! They come. They come!" Lilith holds the crystal out into the red light and bat-like creatures fly into the theatre. They circle a bit then fly up into the sky.

The Doctor turned to Shakespeare, "Come on, Will! History needs you!"

Shakespeare asked, "But what can I do?"

"Reverse it!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it."

"But what words? I have none ready!"

Rachel screamed at him, "You're William Shakespeare!"

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision."

The Doctor explained to him, "Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they, like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm. Words that last forever. That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise."

"Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!"

Lilith screamed, "No! Words of power!"

"Foul Carrionite specters, cease your show! Between the points-" and looks to the Doctor for help.

The Doctor tells him, "Seven six one three nine oh!"

"Seven six one three nine oh! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee-" Then he looks at Rachel for help.

Rachel tells him, "Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The Doctor laughs, "Good old JK!"

The Carrionites scream and Lilith says, "The deep darkness! They are consumed!" The Carrionites are sucked into a tornado, along with all the extant pages of the play.

"Love's Labors Won. There it goes."

The sky clears with a flash and bang. After a few moments, someone starts clapping, then all the audience joins in.

Martha asked, "They think it was all special effects?"

Shakespeare replied, "Your effect is special indeed."

"It's not your best line."

Shakespeare and Martha take their bows. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rachel go up to the now empty box and pick up the crystal. Lilith and her mothers are inside, scratching to get at him.

The next morning, they are at the Globe and Shakespeare is talking to Martha, and he says, "And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer."

Martha laughed, "I don't get it."

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia."

"Okay, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says, Oi mate, you're Bard."

"That's brilliant. Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that. Now come here." Shakespeare puts his arm around Martha's waist and pulls her towards him.

"I've only just met you."

"The Doctor may never kiss you. Why not entertain a man who will?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink."

Shakespeare is reaching for Rachel, but she runs to the Doctor and clings to him. The Doctor's wearing a small stiff ruff and carrying an animal skull. He looks at Rachel and says, "Good props store back there. I'm not sure about this though. Reminds me of a Sycorax. Don't you think?" And Rachel nods.

Shakespeare said to the Doctor, "Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

"I should be on ten percent. How's your head?"

"Still aching."

"Here, I got you this." The Doctor takes off the ruff and puts it on Shakespeare. The Doctor explains, "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might want to keep it. It suits you."

Martha asked him, "What about the play?"

"Gone. I looked all over. Every single copy of Love's Labors Won went up in the sky."

Shakespeare added sadly, "My lost masterpiece."

Martha suggested, "You could write it up again."

The Doctor argued, "Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

Shakespeare laughed, "Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet."

Martha looked at Shakespeare with a face that said 'Seriously?' and she asked, "Hamnet?"

"That's him."

"Hamnet?"

"What's wrong with that?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and said, "Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot can scream for all eternity, and I've got to take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on through time and space."

Rachel looked surprised and said, "You what?"

"You and Rachel are from another world like the Carrionites, and Martha is from the future. It's not hard to work out."

The Doctor smiled, "That's incredible. You are incredible."

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate."

The two young men from before run in, the younger one screams, "Will!" The older one screams after that, "Will, you'll never believe it. She's here! She's turned up!"

Martha asked, "Who?"

The younger man replied, "Her Majesty. She's here."

Fanfare and the elderly Elizabeth enters with two pikemen. The Doctor smiles, "Queen Elizabeth the First!"

The queen spoke, "Doctor? Rachel?"

The Doctor and Rachel said in unison, "What?"

"My sworn enemies."

In unison again, "_what?_"

"Off with their heads!"

In unison AGAIN, "WHAT?!"

Martha screamed, "Never mind what, just run! See you, Will, and thanks."

The queen ordered, "Stop that pernicious Doctor."

Shakespeare laughs as the pikemen chase the Doctor and Martha out and into the streets of Southwark.

They are still running and they are at Southwark. The pikemen say, "Stop in the name of the queen!"

Martha asked, "What have you two done to upset her?"

The Doctor answers, "How should we know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you. Still, can't wait to find out." They get to the TARDIS and he lets Martha and Rachel in. Martha goes in first but then Rachel says, "That's something to look forward to. Ooo! "

Rachel pulls the Doctor inside the TARDIS and shuts the door as they hear an arrow thud into the door.

**Hello my readers! I know this is very much like another story if you have read it. But I want to see more of these kids of stories and I said, 'Hey why not do one of my own?' and BAM here it is! Also I'm gonna do a fanfic of like in the real world with the SHOW not the real thing. Like a real thing like with Matt Smith, Arthur Darvill, Karen Gillan, James Corden, etc.! YOU KNOW WHAT**

**SCREW IT**

**IT'S 10:44 PM AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW**

**I'M GONNA START ON THE FANFIC I JUST TALKED ABOUT RIGHT NOW SO UNTIL NEXT TIME! BYE! :D**


	3. Gridlock

**Gridlock**

**SO HELLO MY READERS! I will be making little "mini-stories" from time-to-time and they don't have to do with ANYTHING about the episodes! AT ALL! XD So hope ya like this one! And I should have a catchphrase like, uh, SKADOOSH YO TOOSH! YES THAT'S IT! NOW SKADOOSH YO TOOSH EVERYONE!**

Rachel collapsed and fell into a deep sleep for about an hour or so because she was so tired. When she woke up she found herself lying in the TARDIS chair in the console room with the Doctor's trench coat as a blanket. She snuggled in it for a few minutes and finally sat up in the chair.

The Doctor looked over and smiled. He said, "Hello! Go get changed, I've picked out some clothes for you."

Rachel laughed, "But you never change, why should I change?"

"Because I think you'll like the clothes I picked for you."

"Where is it?" "In the TARDIS wardrobe."

"_Where _in the TARDIS wardrobe?"

"Look for it yourself!"

"Fine!" but before she entered the corridor she giggled.

Rachel was walking through the TARDIS wardrobe trying to find the outfit the Doctor picked for her. She finally found the outfit he chose. It was a sea blue tank top, some black wash jeans, carbon black combat boots, and a gray short sleeve knit cardigan. She slipped on the pieces of clothing and went to the TARDIS console room.

When she entered she saw the Doctor say to Martha, "Just one trip. That's what I said. One trip in the TARDIS, and then home. Although I suppose we could stretch the definition. Take one trip into past, one trip into future. How do you fancy that?"

Martha replied, "No complaints from me."

"How about you Rachel?"

Rachel piped, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YYYEEESSSSS!" and she ran at top speed and crashed into him with a hug.

"How about a different planet?"

Martha asked excitingly, "Can we go to yours?"

"Ah, there's plenty of other places."

"Come on, though. I mean, planet of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?"

"Well it's beautiful, yeah."

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?"

"I suppose it is."

"Great big temples and cathedrals!"

"Yeah."

"Lots of planets in the sky?"

"The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow."

"Can we go there?"

"Nah. Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home. Instead, this is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New, New York."

Rachel finished the statement by adding, "Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built."

And the three went outside in the rain. Martha sarcastically remarked, "Oh, that's nice. Timelord version of dazzling."

The Doctor replied, "Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover!"

Rachel giggled, "I love the rain! Singin' in the rain!"

The Doctor laughed, "I love the rain too!" and put him arm around Rachel's waist.

They arrive at a little alleyway and Martha says, "Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon."

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look." The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to get a monitor working.

On the monitor a woman named Sally says, "And the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New, New Jersey expressway." and a picture of a high-tech Manhattan and flying cars.

Rachel beamed and said, "Oh, that's more like it."

The Doctor said, "That's the view we had last time. This must be the lower levels, down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city."

"You've brought us to the slums?"

"Much more interesting. It's all cocktails and glitter up there."

Rachel twirled around saying, "This is the real city!"

Martha laughed, "You guys would enjoy anything."

"That's us!"

The Doctor beamed, "Ah, the rain's stopping. Better and better."

Martha asked him, "When you say last time, was that you and Rose?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah."

"You're taking me to the same planets that you took her?"

Rachel complained to her, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Just ever heard the word rebound?" then a man opens the front of his stall and he says, "Oh! You should have said. How long you been there? Happy. You want Happy."

More hatches open. The next two are women. We will just call him 'pharmacist one'

The second one who opens her stall says, "Customers. Customers! We've got customers!" we will call her 'pharmacist two' and the next one 'pharmacist three'. Pharmacist three says, "We're in business. Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read."

Pharmacist one says, "Happy, Happy, lovely happy, happy!"

Pharmacist two exclaims, "Anger. Buy some anger!"

Pharmacist three says, "Get some Mellow. Makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long."

Pharmacist one says, "Don't go to them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"

Rachel grips the Doctor's coat tightly. _Oh my god, I can't believe they're selling moods to me! I'm only 21! _Rachel thinks.

The Doctor replies to the three pharmacists, "No, thanks."

Martha asks in horror, "Are they selling drugs?"

"I think they're selling moods."

"Same thing, isn't it?"

A woman enters dressed in rags. Pharmacist three shouts, "Over here, sweetheart! That's it, come on, I'll get you first!" and the woman walks over to pharmacist three's stall.

And then pharmacist 1 shouts, "Oi! Oi, you! Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!"

"Come over here, yeah. And what can I get you, my love?"

The woman replies, "I want to buy Forget."

"I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much do you want forgetting?"

"It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway."

"Oh, that's a swine. Try this. Forget Forty three. That's two credits."

The women exchange the items, then the Doctor asks, "Sorry, but hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?"

The woman answers, "They drove off."

Rachel replies, "Yeah, but they might drive back."

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them."

And then the Doctor replies, "But they can't have gone far. You could find them."

The woman is starting to put the tab onto her neck, then Rachel shouts, "No! No, No, don't-" But too late. The woman already put the tab on her neck.

The woman asks, "I'm sorry, what were you two saying?"

"Your parents."

The Doctor says, "Your mother and father. They're on the motorway."

The woman smiles, "Are they? That's nice. I'm sorry, I won't keep you." and she leaves.

Martha states, "So that's the human race five billion years in the future. Off their heads on chemicals-" A man grabs Martha from behind, and a woman points a gun at the Doctor and Rachel.

The stalls all close their hatches. The man says, "I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all."

The Doctor shouts, "No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help. All three of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go."

The woman shouts, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry."

The man drags Martha through a green door, and the woman locks it behind them.

The Doctor tries to get it open. He finally gets it open, but the car is already starting to fly off.

Rachel and the Doctor both shout, "Martha!"

The Doctor hammers on the closed hatch. Pharmacist three opens it and says, "Thought you'd come back. Do you want some happy, happy?"

The Doctor asks, "Those people, who were they? Where did they take her?"

Pharmacist one replies, "They've taken her to the motorway."

And then pharmacist two says, "Looked like carjackers to me."

Then pharmacist two also says, "I'd give up now, darlings. You won't see her again."

And then pharmacist one says, "Used to be thriving, this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end."

Rachel asks them, "He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean, three?"

Pharmacist three explains, "It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults."

"The motorway. How do we get there?"

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You canna miss it. Tell you what. How about some happy, happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love."

The Doctor replied, "Word of advice, all of you. Cash up, close down and pack your bags."

"Why's that, then?"

"Because as soon as we've found her, alive and well. And we will find her alive and well. Then we're coming back, and this street is closing tonight!"

The Doctor unlocks a metal door and the two brunettes step out onto a small balcony, coughing in the exhaust fumes. The stationary traffic is stacked in all directions, including up and down. The car nearest the balcony opens its door and a figure in WW2 flying jacket and helmet, goggles and a white scarf across its face looks out. It has an Irish accent.

The figure says, "Hey! You daft little street struts. What are you doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!"

Then the Doctor and Rachel get in and gasp for breath. The figure that was a man asked, "Did you ever see the like?"

A dark haired woman puts an oxygen mask on the Doctor and Rachel. She said, "Here you go."

"Just standing there, breathing it in."

Then he removes the scarf and goggles. _OMG HE'S A CAT?! _Rachel thought. The man-cat says, "There's this story, says back in the old days, on Junction forty seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet."

The woman argues, "Oh, you're making it up."

"A fifty foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose."

"Oh, stop it. That's disgusting."

"What, did you never pick your nose?"

"Bran, we're moving."

"Right. I'm there. I'm on it." and they feel the car move a very short distance. The cat-man smiles, "Twenty yards. We're having a good day. And who might you be, sir, madam? Very well-dressed for hitchhikers."

The Doctor removes his and Rachel's oxygen mask and says, "Thanks. Sorry, I'm the Doctor, and this is Rachel Parker."

"Medical man! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie."

Valerie smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"And that's the rest of the family behind you."

The Doctor draws back a curtain to reveal a litter of kittens in a basket. The Doctor smiles, "Ah, that's nice. Hello." and he picked one up. Rachel followed suit and picked up the smallest one in the litter, and held it up to her face and stroked its fur against her cheek.

Rachel asked the couple, "How old are they?"

Valerie answered, "Just two months."

Brannigan added, "Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway."

The Doctor asked, shocked, "What, they were born here?"

Valerie replied, "We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

"What, you've been driving for two months?"

Brannigan answered, "Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah! Started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday."

Valerie argued, "Feels like twelve years to me."

"Ah, sweetheart, but you still love me."

"Twelve years? How far did you come? Where did you start?

"Battery Park. It's five miles back."

Rachel asked, "You traveled five miles in twelve years?!"

Valerie asked trying to change the subject, "Where are you two from?"

"Never mind that. We've got to get out. Our friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. We should get back to the TARDIS"

The Doctor nodded and opened the slide door. They poked their heads out the door and coughed in the exhaust fumes. Then he closed the door.

Brannigan said, "You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by. You're passengers now."

The Doctor asked, "When's the next lay-by?"

"Oh, six months?"

The Doctor hacks into the communications system. The Doctor says, "I need to talk to the police."

The computer responds, "Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

"But you're the police."

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

"Is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan. Is there any way of getting through to him?"

Brannigan laughed, "Oh now, ain't you lordly?"

"We've got to find our friend."

Valerie answered, "You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed."

"What about other cars?"

"Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now, let's see. Who's nearby? Ah, the Cassini sisters!" The screen shows a picture of two older women and a number, 3-1-7-a-1

Brannigan laughs, "Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here."

A woman named Alice responds, "Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace."

"Oh, come on, now, sisters. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"You know full well we're not sisters. We're married."

"Ooo, stop that modern talk. I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got hitchhikers here, calls themselves the Doctor and Rachel Parker."

The Doctor says, "Hello. Sorry. We're looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been carjacked. She's inside one of these vehicles, but we don't know which one."

Another woman named May replies, "Wait a minute. Could I ask, what entrance did they use?"

The Doctor asks Brannigan, "Where were we?"

Brannigan answers, "Pharmacy Town."

The Doctor says to the Cassini's, "Pharmacy Town. About twenty minutes ago."

May says, "Let's have a look."

Alice says, "Just my luck to marry a car-spotter."

"In the last half hour, fifty three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction."

The Doctor asks, "Anything more specific?"

"All in good time. Was she carjacked my two people?"

"Yes, she was, yeah."

"There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four six five diamond six."

"That's it! So how do we find them?"

"Ah. Now there I'm afraid I can't help."

"Call them on this thing. We've got their number. Diamond six."

"But not if they're designated fast lane. It's a different class."

"You could try the police."

"They put me on hold."

Alice says, "You have to keep trying. There's no one else."

The four were all silent for a few seconds, then Rachel said, "Thank you."

The Doctor says, "We've got to go to the fast lane. Take us down."

Brannigan replied, "Not in a million years."

"You're got three passengers plus one."

"I'm still not going."

"She's alone and she's lost. She doesn't belong on this planet, and it's all my fault. I'm asking you, Brannigan, take me down."

Valerie argued, "That's a no. And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there."

"Why not? What's the risk? What happens down there?"

"We're not discussing it. The conversation is closed."

"So we keep on driving."

Brannigan answers, "Yes, we do."

"For how long?"

"'Till the journey's end."

Then Rachel grabs the radio handset and says, "Mrs. Cassini, this is Rachel Parker. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

Alice replies, "Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been twenty three years now."

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?"

May answers, "I'm not sure."

"Look in your notes. Any police?"

"Not as such."

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official. Ever."

"I can't keep a note of everything."

The Doctor takes the mike and says, "What if there's no one out there?"

Brannigan snatches the mike back and says, "Stop it. The Cassini's were doing you a favor."

"Someone's got to ask, because you might not talk about it, but it's there in your eyes."

Rachel adds, "What if the traffic jam never stops?"

Brannigan replies annoyed, "There's a whole city above us. The mighty city state of New, New York. They wouldn't just leave us."

"In that case, where are they, hmm?"

The Doctor adds, "What if there's no help coming, not ever?"

"What if there's nothing."

"Just the motorway, with the cars going round,"

"And round,"

"And round,"

"And round, never stopping."

"Forever."

Valerie yells, "Shut up! Just shut up!"

Then the woman on the computer says, "This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation."

Brannigan says to the two, "You think you know us so well, Doctor and Rachel. But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other."

"This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe." and the two travelers hear everyone in the motorway sing.

When the songs stops the Doctor takes Rachel's hand and says to the couple, "If you won't take us, we'll go down on our own."

Brannigan asks, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Finding our own way. We usually do."

The Doctor sonics open a trapdoor in the floor of the car.

The Doctor smiles, "Here we go." He takes his trench coat off himself, then takes off the cardigan that was on Rachel and throws it to Valerie and says, "Look after them. I love that coat and jacket. Janis Joplin gave me those."

Valerie argued a bit worried, "But you can't jump."

"If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, I'm having kittens."

Brannigan said to both of them, "This Martha. She must mean an awful lot to you two."

"Hardly know her. I was too busy showing off. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied. Bye then."

And the two brunettes jump onto the roof of the car below. The Doctor sonics the roof hatch and drops in on a man with very pale skin, wearing a white suit.

The man says, "Who the hell are you?"

The Doctor says, "Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrols. We're doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?"

"Well, not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years."

"Thank you. Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!"

He opens the floor hatch and hangs there until the next car stops underneath him. The two jump in a car with two girls in it.

Rachel says, "Thank you for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted. Do you mind if we borrow this?" and she picks up a blue and purple bandana and gives the blue one to the Doctor.

Rachel says, "Not our colors, but thanks a lot!"

They jump in the next car and it has two naked people inside and Rachel shouts, "Ooo! Don't mind us!"

And the Doctor quickly opens the hatch and jumps in the next car. And this goes on for a long time.

Finally they reach a car with a city gent dressed in a bowler hat and a pinstripe suit. The gent looks at the two and asks, "Excuse me, is that legal?"

The Doctor replies, "Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. Whatever."

Rachel asks the gent desperately, "Have you got any water?"

The gent answers, "Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners." and the gent give Rachel and the Doctor each a tiny come of water and they both drink it in one gulp.

"Is this the last layer?"

"We're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Can we drive down?"

"Just because there's three of us doesn't mean I'll go down."

"Please?"

"I'd love to, but I'm not risking myself down there."

"Then excuse us." and Rachel takes the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor's pocket and sonics open the floor hatch.

"You two can't jump. It's a thousand feet down."

The Doctor replies, "No, we just want to look." then they hear a growl.

Rachel asks, "What's that noise?"

The gent replies nervously, "I try not to think about it."

The Doctor asks, "What are those lights? What's down there? We just need to see."

The Doctor goes to the car computer and sonics it. Then he says, "There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze." and he starts connecting wires.

After a few seconds the Doctor says, "That's it! Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look."

And the three look down. The gent asks the two, "What are those shapes?"

"They're alive."

"What the hell are they?"

"Macra. The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food."

"They don't look like empire builders to me."

"Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions. They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and my friend's down there." and then they hear a clang on the roof.

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!" and a cat-woman drop in.

"I've invented a sport."

The woman says, "Doctor, you're a hard man to find."

Rachel just smiled and said, "Hello! I'm Rachel Parker."

"Hello, Rachel Parker."

The gent said, "No guns. I'm not having guns."

"I only brought this in case of pirates. Doctor, you've got to come with me."

The Doctor asked, "Do I know you?"

"You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me."

"Novice Hame! No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

The Doctor put and arm around Rachel's waist and said, "We're not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if our friend's still alive, she's stuck down there."

"You've got to come with me right now."

"No, no, no, you're coming with us. We've got four passengers, that's more than what we need."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine."

Then Hame grab's the Doctor's wrist and says, "Transport."

Rachel shouts, "Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" but the three beam away.

The three pick themselves up from the rubbish-strewn floor. The Doctor says, "Oh! Rough teleport. Ow. You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha."

Hame replied, "I had the power for only one trip."

"Then get some more! Where are we?"

"High above, in the over-city."

"Good. Because you can tell the Senate of New, New York I'd like a word. They have got thousands of people trapped on the motorway. Millions!"

"But you're inside the Senate, right now. May the goddess Santori bless them."

Hame uses her teleport bracelet to turn on the lights. The senate is populated by skeletons.

Then she said, "They died, Doctor. The city died."

The Doctor asked, "How long's it been like this?"

"Twenty four years"

"All of them? Everyone? What happened?"

"A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved."

"So the whole thing down there is running on automatic."

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

"Who's we? How did you survive?"

"He protected me. And he has waited for you, these long years."

And the three heard a low, deep voice say, "Doctor."

The Doctor ran to a tank with a face in it, and exclaimed, "The Face of Boe!"

"I knew you would come."

Hame explained, "Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin."

The Doctor asked Boe, "Old friend, what happened to you?"

Boe simply answered, "Failing."

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea."

The Doctor said, "So he saved them."

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

"But there are planets out there. You could have called for help."

"The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

"So the two of you stayed here, on your own for all these years."

"We had no choice."

"Yes, you did."

Boe spoke, "Save them, Doctor. Save them."

The Doctor has got a computer working, and he says, "Car four six five diamond six. It still registers! That's Martha. I knew she was good. Novice Hame, hold that in place. Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid."

Hame argued, "There isn't enough power."

Rachel replied, "Oh, you've got power. You've got him. He's brilliant with computers, just you watch. Hame, every switch on that bank up to maximum. He can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people."

"So what is he going to do?"

The Doctor shouts, "This!" And he throws a big switch and the lights go out.

And then the Doctor says, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through."

Boe says, "Doctor."

"Yeah, hold on, not now." "I give you my last…" and Boe closes his eyes and the power come back to the computer.

"Hame, look after him. Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this. The open road. Ha!"

Rachel runs over to the mike and says into it, "Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram. My name's Rachel Parker and this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now. The Doctor has opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you. The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast! We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way. Oi! Car four six five diamond six. Martha! Drive up! You've got access above. Now go! You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. Because it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New, New York, and it's yours. And don't forget we want those coats back."

And through the radio they hear Brannigan say, "I reckon that's a fair bargain, madam."

"And Car four six five diamond six, the Doctor's sent you a flight path. Come to the senate."

And then through the radio they hear Martha say, "On my way."

"It's been quite a while since we saw you, Martha Jones." and a big crack is spreading across Boe's tank.

A little later, Martha runs in, and the Doctor shouts, "Over here."

Martha asks, "What happened out there?" and then she sees the Face of Boe, she asks, "What's that?"

The Doctor replies, "It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me."

Hame says sadly, "My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying."

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left."

Boe responds, "It's good to breathe the air once more."

Martha asked, "Who is he?"

The Doctor replies, "I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

Boe says, "Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most."

Hame explains, "The legend says more."

The Doctor says, "Don't. There's no need for that."

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveler."

Boe says, "I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor."

The Doctor complains, "That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go."

"I must. But know this, Timelord. You are not alone."

Boe breathes out for one last time, and closes his eyes. Then Hame weeps.

They went back to Pharmacy Town and the Doctor beams, "All closed down."

Rachel asked, "Happy?"

"Happy, happy. New, New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off."

"Wheee!" Then Rachel runs up to the Doctor from behind and jumps onto his back and they both laugh.

Martha asked, "But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? You're not alone."

The Doctor replies, "I don't know."

"You've got us. Is that what he meant?"

"I don't think so. Sorry."

"Then what?"

"Doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, off we go." and he walks towards the TARDIS with Rachel still on his back.

And then Martha straightens up a chair and sits down, arms and legs crossed.

The Doctor asks, "All right, are you staying?"

Martha answers, "Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?"

"It really doesn't matter."

"You don't talk. You never say. Why not?" then the three hear the city sing.

Martha says, "It's the city. They're singing."

The Doctor admitted, "I lied to you, because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else."

"What happened?"

"There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky." Rachel hugged him tightly when she saw the Doctor's sad expression. The Doctor continued, "Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song..."

**SUP MAH READERS! XD I need your opinion! Should the next one be a mini-story? TELL ME IN DAH REVIEWS XD I NEED TO KNOW! So will the next one be a mini-story? When will Rachel and the Doctor find out that the other loves them back? And why is this amazingly talented and crazy author starting to sound like a TV drama hostess? Come back next time and find out!**


End file.
